You've only got one shot
by That-Gurl-Abbz
Summary: Annabeth and Percy. The two were best friends, inseparable since they were 12. Now 19, they share a flat with their other best friend Grover. They'd been out of the demi-god limelight for a while but of course, it had to end soon, right? The two decide to tour around the UK, all the villains and creatures they'd met along the way come to haunt them. What will happen? Who knows...


I do not own the Percy Jackson series of books or films, I just adore them. Credit to Rick Rjordan for making them! This is a Percabeth series so yeah. I'm posting this story on my wattpad account but only once I've finished the story on here first. I'm sorry. I'm rambling on aren' I? That was a rhetorical question. Anyway. That's my A/N for this chapter. Speak to you later potatoes! Abbz~ Chapter One: Best Friends (Annabeth, Percy and Grover are 19 now) "Percy!" Annabeth shouted from the bathroom in the flat the two shared with Grover. After all the adventures they had had at summers at Camp Half-blood, the three decided to lay low and try to live a normal life for a while as they were young. "What!?" He shouts back from the living room, his eyes focused on the tv. "Can you grab a towel from the dryer and put it on the sink in here please?" She asked as the shower turned off. He sighed before grabbing a random towel and goin into the bathroom, steam flowing past him. She shouted a thanks, not knowing that he was still in the room. She grabbed the towel and started to hum a random tune. She pulled the the shower door open and stepped out. She didn't care that Percy had chosen a short towel that only reached mid-thigh and was just big enough to stop cleavage from showing. Percy was sat, perched on the toilet lid, reading a toothpaste box before he realised that Annabeth was going to get changed. He tried to sneak out of the bathroom as she was drying her hair but he slipped on a rug and fell with a loud noise as he'd knocked over a mirror. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Annabeth screamed as she turned around, startled. Annabeth's went from shock to anger, her fists curled. Percy swallowed in fear. Nobody liked an angry Annabeth. She was Athena's daughter after all. "Percy Daniel Jackson, you have two seconds to get the hell out of this bathroom before you regret stepping foot in here." She spoked calmly, trying not to loose her temper. (A/N sorry, I don't know his middle name so I made it up). Percy always got on her nerves, but she wouldn't have it any other way, the two had been bestfriends since Percy had given the lightening bolt back to Zeus. The two had been a team ever since then, protecting each other. The two looked the same as they did when they were younger, only more grown up. Percy still had his greenish-hazel eyes and short dark brown hair and Annabeth still had her medium blondish-brown hair and greenish-brown eyes. Percy scrambled out of the bathroom with roughly half a second to spare. He most likely went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Blue waffles? God, the boy never changed. Annabeth chuckled to herself before changing and brushing her hair free of tangles. "Yo Percy, where's Grover gone?" She asks as she sat next to him on the 3 seater. "Er,he went to Vegas to celebrate his cousin's birthday." He replied as he muched on the crisps he had. The three of them had relocated to California when they turned 18. They didn't want to leave their parents but they had to go as their parents had demanded. The apartment the three lived in was quite nice. It was the penthouse suite of the complex. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, an open plan kitchen-living room and a dining room. It also had balcony/seating areas outside and also a reserved area on the rooftop. It was cheap as well, Grover had been able to pull a few strings with the owner. "We should go on a holiday somewhere. Cali is starting to get a bit boring, we need a change of scenery." Annabeth said as she stretched her arms. "Where would we go?" Percy quired, focusing his attention on Anna. He never realised how beautiful she was. Wait, what? He thought to himself. She was his bestfriend. He couldn't possibly think like that...right? "Percy? Did you hear what I said?" Anna quired as she waved her hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his trance. "Huh? What? No sorry..." He sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Anna sighed before saying "We should go on a road trip! Around England I mean, we've already been around America." She exclaimed, waiting to see was Percy thought. It was a good idea. It'd be fun, he thought. "Sure. Let's do it. Let's go to England." 


End file.
